Zero Isdeth Arc
The Beginning The sounds of pumps and the rustling of gears was all that Zero could make out at the moment, though beginning to regain his senses, he easily spotted his friends, who along side himself, were strapped to large machines with many intertwining tubes going in and out, in all directions. Zero could not recall his previous actions and was bewildered to find himself in the situation he was now facing. The last memory his mind could render, was that of him and his friends eating in the dining hall. Or better said, he and his family were dining in their usual place, at the usual time. Zero referred to the people that surrounded him as family, since he knew nothing of his real one. Having been taken from birth, Zero has only called one place.....home. Being constantly trained to become a perfect warrior, a perfect tool, a specimen unlike the world had ever seen. Knowing not of the reasons for his predicament, Zero knew any opposition would be futile. This was just another test, another trial he had to overcome somehow. Though this time it was different. It was....Off. He didn't know how, but something was completely different this time. When in a complete surprise, a strong horrendous smell smacked his nostrils. Feeling like someone had just punched him square in the face. The awful smell of corroding flesh had now completely taken over Zero's nose. In complete disbelief he hadn't smelled it till now. Unfortunately, Zero had become all to familiar with that particular smell thanks to his previous tests. In full Alert now thanks to the strong odor, Zero realized where the smell was originating from. With fear taking over is body completely, Zero began to notice the corpses on the ground. He also noticed the tubes from the other machines seemed to be sucking the life of his family. Feeling extremely weak and completely out of magic, Zero knew the machine he was strapped to, was doing the same to him as the others were doing to his comrades. Feeling extremely exhausted and no strength to get free, Zero began to lose consciousness. Finally coming to the realization of what was different. Fear! For the first time since he could remember, Zero felt, fear. Not even nearly dying numerous times had brought on this emotion. Before, he knew death to be a release from his hell, but now. The thought of death, frightened him to no end. With his eyelids finally getting to heavy to keep open, Zero thought " I have to get free. I have to help my family. I must......save.......them." Before closing his eyes though, to the distance he caught a quick glance at a large screen that seemed to have a man giving a speech. All Zero could make out was the words Reborn and Power. Having shut his eyes completely, a final thought resonated in his mind." Is this really it? This is how it will finally end? I.......Can't......Not.......this......way.........." His mind going a drift for a second, Zero wakes up giving out a loud roar shouting "I WANT TO LIIIIIIIVE!" When he noticed a large golden like bird with beautiful glistening feathers made of fire, flying before him. Moments later, the majestic creature let off an extremely loud screech, while at the same time releasing a gigantic wave of magic, causing a tremendous explosion. A look of disbelief and horror overcame the face of Zero, as he now stood in the middle of pure destruction. Horrid Flames took the place of the previous surroundings. Dirt and ash lay before him with no signs of the machines or the building or even the city that once hid the laboratory from the world. No signs of his family either. And no signs of the golden bird. Much to Zero's surprise, he himself was unharmed, but rather he was engulfed in a terrifying black flame. Looking around for any sign of life, any at all. Zero could only make out a vast wasteland of fire now. Like what Hell is often depicted as. A fiery sea of flames. Zero's flames began to abruptly erupt as if though a beast was trying to escape its confines. Not being able to do a thing to control it, Zero began to walk forward, though it seemed that every step he took, the very ground would melt before him, trying to bend out of the way. Unable to think clearly and in clear despair, Zero took off running. Before long, Zero came across a large forest. A forest Zero knew all to well. As it was one of his testing grounds, where he was made to fight ridiculously strong monsters, usually more than one. More often than not, this forest was referred to as the gates of hell by his comrades and himself.He could not help but feel the malicious glares coming from the forest as he approached it. But without hesitation, he entered the forest only to be greeted by a baffling amount of monsters. At this point Zero's body seemed to move on its own and with his ferocious black flames around him. The monsters and the sea of trees were up in flames. Moments later Zero stood staring blankly at the ocean. Just a second ago, Zero had an overwhelming rage rise up from seeing the giant forest, as he had lost many of his family to the vicious monsters that called the forest home.He had yet to realize what he had done. Having completely blacked out, Zero slowly turned around to a crackling sound of fire. He was met with the image of a burning forest and what looked to be a trail of charred monsters. Zero had completely decimated the monsters along with the forest. Dropping to his knees and screaming he slammed his fist on the ground creating a small crater. The water from the ocean began to fill the crater, but to Zero's surprise the water could not touch him. It seemed the water was unable to pass his flames that surrounded him. In that instant, his training came rushing back to his mind. The harsh day and night training he was put thru with his friends . The thought of his family had completely overtaken his mind. Although his flames were completely different now, they still felt, similar. Trying to grasp his flames like he had done so to his own flames so many times before. Unfortunately his flames felt like complete strangers, that is until his mind had an overflowing flash of memories of his family. Little by little, his flames started to feel like he was in control. He felt that happy sensation he had when around his loved ones. His new flames somehow reminded him of his family. He calmly closed his eyes and began to concentrate."Make the flames my own" he began to mutter repeatedly, silently. He had to accept the fact that his flames that he was so proud of, that were once a beautiful golden color were now gone. More importantly Zero began to accept the fact his family was no more. The life he had, although harsh, it was happy as long as he had someone to share it with. Every single person in the laboratory began to flash through his mind, one by one as if his life began to play over his mind.The way they had all been raised together fighting. The way they had all mastered their flames. He shortly after, felt a warm embrace he was familiar with. The warm and loving acceptance his family had giving him. Do to the chaos that had ensued, Zero had not yet taken time to grieve for his family until this moment as tears for his loved ones streamed down his face and down his cheeks, Some even making it near his mouth were he could taste the salty water. In that moment Zero began to utter " you don't control me, I ....am.... your .....master! I decide your actions. I....am....your family!" slowly opening his eyes, he was now met with a sudden calmness. The rage and sadness though lingering, was no longer in control. The wild ferocious flames had become subservient to Zero's will. They became drastically smaller and smoother. And at the same time, Zero could now feel the cold embrace of the ocean water, being able to penetrate his flames with ease. Slowly getting up and wiping the tears from his face, Zero got up from the small crater and gave a faint smile still reminiscing his past. In his own way of saying goodbye, Zero bowed down and gave a silent Thank you. Zero later came to find that the city now of ash and the burnt forest was kept from the public and only a handful of soldiers and council members knew of it. One thing for sure that weighed heavy on zeros mind was that no golden bird had ever been sighted not even by those few that knew. The Search Now at the age of 18 Zero had spent most of his years traveling and meeting new people along the way, like his best friend Ura, who during their first meeting actually fought Zero in what years later he would refer to his berserk mode. Zero even met his wife during his travels. He met her a strange village that was in charge of an even stranger cave. During his stay in said village, a few turn of events caused him to be recognized as the new groom for the daughter of the village chief. Zero without much choice was now wed to Sei and even took her last name Isdeth. Unfortunately his travels gave no leads towards his captors or his real family. That is until Zero began to hear murmurs of a dark guild experimenting on people to create the perfect warriors. Though dark guilds were unfortunately a common threat in the world, something about this dark guild was amiss. something Zero knew was different and may have had a connection to the laboratory Zero used to be confined to. After hearing that this dark guild was spreading a message that said "The world will be saved. A new King will rise and destroy the injustice of Earthland. This world will be REBORN. His POWER is absolute." The words Reborn and Power instantly flashed in his mind remembering the incident, that happened so many years ago. With those two words being his only lead, Zero took of for the country of Seven. Where the dark guild was rumored to be stationed at. At the moment Zero could not know this was their plan all along. His desperation for a clue, clouded his judgement and did not think the clue was to convenient after so many years of nothing. Upon arriving though, he learned that the people spreading the word were just victims of the dark guild. They had been tortured and told to spread their message or they would die. The only thing Zero was able to learn from the tortured souls was the name of the guild "Phoenix Rising". The name of the members or its guild master were unknown and the people who were tortured said they wore disguises the whole time. Zero decided to comb the country for anything relating to this guild when he finally arrived at an abandoned town. Going off rumors he heard from various people. Something Zero found to be too easy to locate. almost like he was led there for some reason. Having traveled to the center of town he met a peculiar looking man who looked to be 6"5 with white silver hair, a large scar across his neck, who wore a tight black long sleeve shirt that had a gold bird on the left side of the shirt and black pants with two small chains around his thighs. Without having to ask, he gave his name to Zero. "I am Gore. It took you long enough brat." Gore explained giving of a sadistic smile. He walked closer and gave Zero a folder containing pictures and letters. 'This is what the council has kept quiet about' he said. Gore took a few steps back and said "King is waiting for you" before completely vanishing almost as if he was carried away by the wind. Inside the folder he found pictures of the incident 8 years ago. He found notes about a dark guild called "Phoenix Rising" and there plans to use humans as part of there experiments. Their laboratories all across Earthland, but no clues as to what they are making or where they are. He also found a document about the city called Sol, that was no longer exists and was now just a large barren wasteland. Though the reports show, the city had no signs of life prior to the massive explosion. The council was only able to get these facts after helping out a man who had somehow escaped the clutches of the dark guild. There was a picture of an elder man who had scrapes and bruises all over his body, but even more terrifying was the large word King, that was engraved on his back by means of fire. With the new information that was handed to him, Zero could only take one path. The victim in the pictures was relocated to the country of Fiore and entrusted to a newly founded guild called Koma Inu. The Guild and Purpose All that was heard through the hall was the loud screams of Zero saying "where is your guild master." Everyone looked surprised as they saw a young man standing to a now burning doorway. Zero had been a little too excited having finally arrived at his destination. Everyone pointed to Zero's direction, but before anyone could say anything, Zero was immediately smacked in the back of his head! Then he heard someone say "what are you doing moron." Zero quickly turned around to see a beautiful young girl before him. He replied saying "I have no business with you girl now run along I need the guild master." She immediately raised her fist and smacked him in the head again, saying "you don't have to burn down my doors to speak with me stupid." Zero looking surprised said "their is no way you are the guild master! You are too young, they are supposed to be old and extremely powerful. Raising her fist again and about to make her remark she was interrupted by a tall well dressed man who explained that she had important visitors waiting for her in her office. With a big smile she replied "thank you shifuku, I will be on my way." She turned to zero and gave him a quick glare then walked away. While almost out of sight she looked back and shouted "oh yeah welcome to Koma Inu!" Shifuku now with a worried look said "you have some business with miss anari don't you?" Zero left speechless just nodded. "Would you like to wait for her" he said. Zero nodding yet again began to follow Shifuku, who in an instant created two stone doors in place of the doors Zero had burned down. Two hours had passed by while zero sat quietly waiting and observing the guild thinking that they were so care free and happy remembering his days with his family, when suddenly he heard "so your still here." Turning around to see Samarra standing there with here arms crossed." So what business do you have with me" she asked. Zero bolting up to his feet immediately bowing his head and said "my apologies for the way I acted and for burning your door, but I need to know of a man that your guild has been recently tasked with taking care of a, man that has "King" engraved on his back." Looking surprised, but sad she replied "he is no longer with us he was very Ill the engraving was infused with special magic that was slowly sucking away his life." Before continuing she asked "wait how do you know of him." Zero again being left speechless clenched his fist while an eruption of flames came from his hand shouting "dammit what now." A small heat wave began to hit the room which seemed to come from Zero as he began to walk out. Inari shouting "wait where are you going, come back!" Zero wandered thru town only thinking that his only clue had vanished. when he finally saw that he had come to some rocky area outside of town, almost like he was led to that place. The man who he met before was just standing there with a sinister smile on his face. Gore spoke "do not worry, I will help you find the answers you seek. The Master will explain everything to you, but first you must destroy that guild, you must destroy Koma Inu. Zero shouting "what the hell are you talking about,as a matter of fact who the hell are you, who the hell is Master!" In an instant Gore appeared behind Zero and picked him up by the neck saying "Your destiny is set you, will help to liberate this world! You have but one task. Zero struggling to get free creates an immense heat that loosens Gores grip and Zero taking advantage flips forward kicking Gore in the chin knocking him back. In a split second Gore was behind him again and swinging his fist down. with barely anytime to react Zero dodged and grabbed Gores arm and tossed him. Gore landing on his feet says "you will stand by his side as the great savior and burn all of the injustice from this wretched world. Zero prepared his budo flames and decided to attack but every attack was easily parried by Gore. Multiple kicks and punches were useless till Gore struck back with a kick. Zero having avoided it by jumping over his kick landing two of his own to the face of Gore ,but to no avail as Gore quickly grabbed Zero's leg pulled him close, stepped to the side and kicked zero upward then quickly grabbed zeros head and slammed it to ground to only seconds later kick him away then jumping and landing on Zero crashing him to the ground shattering it with incredible force. "You have no way to fight what you are, destroy them and find your true purpose" he began to rant. Zeros flame began to engulf them both, but Gore quickly getting some distance. Zero began to get up slowly all beat up and bloody he began to say "I dont know what the hell you're going on about, but I can tell you that no one decides for me! No one will decide what I will and will not do." Zeros flames now colossal in size creating such a heat that even the ground it's self began to catch fire. Zero now laughing menacingly charges towards Gore. Gore retaliated with a swift kick but gets caught by zero who then spins him twice dragging him on the floor before throwing him, then running towards him and kicking him upward. Then delivering a powerful combo of kicks and punches leaving burn marks with every contact. Gore trying to fight back,but unable to hit his mark. Gore throwing punches so fast they seemed to disappear. Zero dodged them all with ease. Zero continuing to laugh almost uncontrollably punches Gore in the stomach making him bend over then delivering a knee to Gore's face, then grabbing his head and slamming him repeatedly to the ground. Breaking the ground more and more with each slam. Zero picks up Gore by the neck and begins punching him on the stomach with out letting go just laughing while he does it. Pure rage could be seen from Zero's eyes. Putting Gore on his feet Zero jumps back and screams "Reapers Fire!!" Creating a massive scythe of black wild flames he charges at Gore with a powerful swing. Everything in the scythes path burned immediately and the ground shattered beneath it. Before the scythe could reach Gore, what seemed to be a white fox, intervened knocking gore away from the blast. The fox disappearing, Inari had arrived looking worried she tried to talk to Zero, but no response, not even acknowledging her presence. She tried to get close, but a wall of fire was quickly created to distract her, then Zero immediately grabbed and picked up Gore again this time Whispering "Black Death." A summoning circle appeared beneath Gore, then a beam of concentrated black fire shot straight up, hitting Gore directly. Before being incenterated he smirked and said "you know what you have to do, the phoenix will rise, you can't escape who you are." With Gore gone and only a circle of fire remaining, Zero passed out shortly after. Hours later he woke and saw two familiar faces. "What happened?" he asked but Inari and Shifuku with a shocked expression."We heard about a huge fire taking place outside of town, so we rushed over only to find you fighting someone."Inari said hesitantly. She explained that it seemed he had lost control, like it was completely someone else fighting. Zero looking down not really shocked by what she had said, began to explain everything to Inari and Shifuku, tears streaming down, not knowing exactly why he was telling them. Zero of course, leaving out the parts about destroying the guild and the giant golden bird. After he was done he looked to Inari who now had a sad expression. she got close and gave him a hug, saying "your okay now. It's all okay now." Shifuku pondering and proclaiming that he has never heard of "Phoenix Rising" Inari saying the same. she explained that although she was part of the elite retrieval force for the council. She never knew of the incident. Inari began to explain that she had to seal Zero's flame for a bit, although unconscious his flames seemed to become more wild and were growing by the second. There was no signs of them dying out, they were getting out of control. He instantly replied "could you keep it sealed, or at least put a limit on it?" She said "it might be possible." He explained that he needs a way to control his power. He can never fight anyone seriously for he is afraid to cause irrepreble damage, to lose himself again. "You saw what happens when I do!" he said. All his fights, he makes sure to limit his use of power, to not let the flames go berserk. He told her of a story of him trying to hone the flames at max power, but ended creating a shockwave that burned down a whole island, which he also replied "I made sure it was abandoned."Speaking tearfully and with a crack in his voice he said "I need you! I need you to use your power to control mine!". Inari replied "I'll do what I can." Having been left to rest for two days he recovered and talked to Inari again. He began to explain that he needs to find a base of operations for his search and asked to stay there. In reality,Zero wanted to stay incase they decide to attack. He knew this wasn't over. Zero wanted to learn why they targeted this guild, who is King and what exactly is his role with Phoenix Rising. Zero not knowing that later, he would find his answers along side the guild and all its members. More importantly, his answer for his existence, something Koma Inu would give him. Inari replied with a smile on her face "Well I came with the same thought in mind!" Join us; we will find an answer together." Extending her hand Zero reached out and shook her hand and whispered "Flames from God, I summon you to meet your Family" Inari surprised asked"What was that?". Zero replying, "my flames can never hurt you , I give to you my weakness and ask for your strength in return." With a big smile on his face he finally says "Family!"